The Son of Neptune
by Nightmare and Aurora
Summary: " A des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, esseulé et incapable de recevoir la moindre aide, Percy Jackson avait totalement oublié son identité. "    Une fanfiction à quatre mains qui raconte la suite de la saga des "Héros de L'Olympe".
1. Préface, Le Rêve

Le Rêve

C'était une brume trop épaisse qui emprisonnait ses sens drue et fournie, elle lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Le jeune garçon étendu s'en retrouvait alors incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre pensée propre. La vie ne lui semblait plus vraiment une nécessité, moins encore une réalité. Plus étrange encore, elle paraissait s'échapper de lui, s'envoler comme de la fumée, échappant à tout contrôle. Mais il était incapable de s'en rendre compte.

Il rêvait. Mais pouvait-on véritablement qualifier cela de rêve, sachant qu'une part de sa conscience demeurait encore éveillée ? Car il sentait la surface dure en dessous de lui, parvenait à palper le sable chaud et à ressentir la dureté mordante de la brise qui lui frôlait le visage. Pourtant, il demeurait inerte, sans esquisser le moindre geste. On aurait dit qu'il entretenait un profond combat avec lui-même car il tentait de bouger, de se débattre, néanmoins il demeurait cloué au sol, comme maintenu par une force invisible.

Et son esprit était ailleurs. Et il y avait ce brouillard qui lui paralysait les pensées, qui obstruaient ses visions, ses souvenirs.

Il rêvait. Et le rêve était réel.

Brume. Brume, brume nébuleuse, fumée ouatée, brouillard aveuglant. Plus rien n'était, autre que cette chose grisonnante qui emplissait son âme et lui brouillait les pensées.

Enfin, il y avait ce bruit, délicieusement apaisant par sa régularité et sa douceur. Les sons se mêlaient, enivrants, tandis que des effluves de parfums marins parvenaient à ses narines. Sous ses pieds, le monde se mit à tanguer.

Si sa vision se faisait floue, son instinct, lui, ne le trompait pas c'était bel et bien sur un bateau qu'il se trouvait, un long et solide navire de voyage comme avaient su en faire les grecs. Long d'environ une centaine de pieds, le bois qui le composait possédait l'épaisseur d'un cèdre. Fredonnées en chœur par des milliers de voix à la douceur satinée, des chants de sirènes s'élevèrent. Mais elles eurent le don de l'embrouiller encore, et cela n'eut pour effet que de rendre l'esprit du garçon plus confus davantage quant à sa situation et son sort.

Masquée par la brume, une silhouette gracile s'offrit alors à ses yeux. Baignée d'une douce lueur, son visage paraissait auréolé de cheveux flamboyants et elle irradiait la majesté et la magnificence.

Alors que la flamme qui habitait son regard terne semblait éteinte, ses iris laissant paraitre une sorte d'indifférence, elle sembla vite se raviver lorsque l'image s'imposa à lui, en même temps qu'une certitude terrible.

Il savait, il avait compris. Il était loin, ailleurs. Eloigné – par le gré ou la force, cela, il l'ignorait.

Et, au moment où l'assurance s'imposa à lui, elle fut rejointe par un désir nouveau, une ambition neuve. Il était loin, ailleurs. Mais il retrouverait sa terre, il retrouverait les siens, et il reverrait ce visage, à la fois brumeux et éclairé, qui lui paraissait familier.

Brume. Elle se faisait plus épaisse, s'introduisait partout, par chacun des pores de sa peau. Sa tête menaça d'exploser.

Il avait rêvé. Et le rêve avait été réel.

Il se réveillait lentement, le corps imprégné de sueur. La respiration haletante, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits il reprit peu à peu conscience. Et la réalité le frappa de pleins fouet, évidence claire, mise en relief par ce songe particulier. Car le vide en lui était particulièrement inquiétant. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, chacune bataillant pour se faire entendre, mais il se sentait incapable d'y répondre.

Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, étendu sur cette plage inconnue, face à la mer. Il ne savait pas plus comment il avait atterrir ici. Pire encore, il paraissait inapte à se déterminer un âge, ou se souvenir de son nom.

A des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, esseulé et incapable de recevoir la moindre aide, Percy Jackson avait totalement oublié son identité.


	2. Chapitre I,  In castra Romana

_**In castra Romana**_

Cela faisait trois jours que Percy Jackson appréhendait ses réveiller, chaque matin, dans la tente des Novus. Car, depuis, chaque journée qui naissait était un calvaire, chaque heure était une épreuve, chaque épreuve était une torture. Il y a trois jours, il s'était éveillé, sur une plage, aux côtés de deux adolescents qui bataillaient pour le réanimer – deux adolescents dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'identité. Et c'était le souvenir le plus ancien qu'il parvenait à extirper de sa mémoire. Derrière ? Le vide. Il se sentait mal admis, mal intégré dans ce nouvel univers qui ne semblait pas être le sien ses serrements au cœur, chaque matin, étaient le fruit de ces malaises fréquents.

Ses paupières découvrirent des prunelles d'un verdoiement océanique. Cette nuit-là, il avait refait le même rêve, ce songe si particulier qui n'avait cessé de le hanter depuis son arrivée à la Colonie Romaine. Un nom, un nom qu'il arrivait, parfois, à replacer sur un visage. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. La première fois, elle lui était apparue masquée par la brume. Et puis, à son réveil, Lupa l'avait trouvé. Percy se rappelait encore de sa stupéfaction, et de celle de ses camarades, en voyant cet être, cette créature mi-louve, mi-divine, s'approcher d'eux. Elle les avait éclairés sur leur nature, sur leur présence ici, puis les avait guidés vers la Colonie. Pour Ariane, et Enée, qui l'accompagnaient et prétendaient être ses deux meilleurs amis, tout prit forme lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient en réalité des demi-dieux, produit de l'amour d'un être humain et d'un parent divin. Ils devaient la suivre, dans un endroit où ils pourraient vivre et évoluer en sécurité – car selon elle, ce genre de progéniture, les « Sang-Mêlés », comme elle les appelait, ne pouvaient vivre normalement, avec d'autres humains banals. Pour le jeune garçon, le flou de son esprit subsistait, ainsi que les questions multiples qui se bousculaient en lui. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure, avant ce matin, sur la plage. Enée et Ariane avaient bien essayé de lui rendre la mémoire en lui expliquant d'où ils venaient, mais Percy restait dupe. D'après eux, ils auraient été à l'école ensemble, et tout avait semblé plus ou moins normal – s'il l'on oubliait de prendre en compte quelques accidents, des événements pour le moins étranges. Et un jour, alors qu'ils en sortaient, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à une sorte de démon tout droit sorti des Enfers, un monstre hideux à trois têtes. C'était Gregor, un de leur camarade, qui était venu à leur rescousse, en révélant être en réalité un faune, à corps d'homme mais à jambe de bouc. C'était lui qui les avait guidés jusqu'à la plage, l'entrée de la colonie, en les arrachant aux griffes de la créature. Là, il avait disparu, Percy s'était évanoui, et puis…

Et puis, il y avait eu Lupa. Cela, il s'en souvenait, et tous les détails lui apparaissaient clairement la manière dont la louve s'était approchée d'eux, ses explications, aveux froids.

Percy laissa vagabonder son regard dans la tente où il se trouvait. Deux lits de camp, une table basse, des cousins, des fauteuils en somme un espace assez grand, sous une toile claire proprement tirée. La Colonie Romaine n'était pas l'endroit le plus accueillant qui soit, mais il avait remarqué que l'on y attachait une profonde importance au respect de l'ordre, et à la discipline. Tout était parfaitement organisé, et la disposition des tentes n'échappait pas à la règle. L'espace était divisé en quatre, quatre régions où étaient installées des tentes pour chacun des groupes. Les occupants de la Colonie se trouvaient classés selon leur grade, leur mérite – mais un espace existait, à part, réservé à l'accueil des nouveaux qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de faire leurs preuves.

« Enée, Percy ? Lupa demande à vous voir dans deux heures. Elle précise qu'il s'agit de l'Epreuve. Vous avez intérêt à être là. »

Installé sur le lit d'en face, l'unique occupé, Enée se retourna, encore à moitié somnolent. Ses grands yeux bruns dorés réfléchissaient son étonnement, teint d'une certaine nuance d'angoisse.

Percy, lui, laissa échapper un soupir tandis que le Consul s'éloignait – un des meilleurs, guerrier d'élite, chargé de maintenir la discipline entre ses camarades, et de transmettre les messages importants. L'Epreuve… Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler depuis son arrivée ici. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était une tâche particulière qui permettait de tester les demi-dieux pour ensuite les répartir selon leurs aptitudes, leur niveau.

« - Percy ?, questionna Enée, dont le visage s'était assombri, au fond de la tente.

- Oui ?

- Tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire… D'après ce qu'on raconte, il y en a beaucoup qui n'y ont pas survécu, et puis… ».

La suite de ses mots se perdit dans un bégayement inintelligible. Il resta un instant pensif aux paroles de son ami, lui-même se sentant légèrement anxieux. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs, tout le rendait nerveux. Percy comprenait la détresse d'Enée le camp romain où ils avaient atterrit paraissait rude, et les autres habitants, sans pitié pour ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à se faire une place, les « faibles ». Pourtant, il voyait bien que son camarade s'épanouissait tout de même, malgré la sévérité des autorités en place. C'était son monde, ses probables demi-frères et sœurs qui arpentaient ces allées et vivaient dans ses tentes. Percy, lui, ne saurait se sentir chez lui nulle part, désormais. Maintenant que ses souvenirs avaient été effacés, il ne savait de quelle manière, il ne pouvait plus se sentir chez lui nulle part, ne connaissant pas ses origines. Et puis, il y avait eu ce rêve, ce rêve qui lui disait qu'il venait d'ailleurs. Qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve sa terre. Puis ce nom, Annabeth. Et le visage auquel il devait appartenir.

Il réussit à s'extirper de ces méditations, puis se retourna vers son ami, qui semblait en proie à diverses émotions. Percy aurait aimé les croire, Ariane et lui, quand ils disaient qu'ils venaient tous du même endroit, mais cela lui paraissait véritablement impossible à assimiler. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rappeler…

« - Mais tu sais Enée, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible que ce qu'ils prétendent ! Ils doivent juste chercher nous intimider…, lâcha-t-il, d'une voix pensive qui se voulait rassurante.

- Sûrement…

- Et puis tu sais, je pense que ça vaut vraiment le coup. Juste pour connaître l'identité de son parent divin… »

Après que le candidat ait passé l'Epreuve, le rituel voulait que Lupa, en quelque sorte la dirigeante de la colonie, lui avoue de quel dieu de l'Olympe il descendait. Percy voyait en cela une chance d'en apprendre plus sur son passé, ses provenances. Mais pour Enée, qui n'avait jamais connu son père, cet argument suffisait à rendre le sourire. Il avait auparavant raconté à Percy à quel point la présence paternelle lui manqua durant sa petite enfance, malgré sa mère à ses côté.

Il détailla son camarade, la teinte brune de ses yeux, ses cheveux châtains. C'était un physique pour le moins ordinaire, sans prendre en compte sa stature haute et athlétique. Enée paraissait sportif, mais pourtant, il savait mieux se faire discret, préférant les arts et la musique à toute forme d'autres jeux. On pouvait régulièrement le voir griffonner un poème dans un coin, et il fallait reconnaître qu'il possédait un certain talent.

« - Viens… On peut aller rejoindre Ariane…, lui proposa celui-ci.

- Oui…Oui… Tu as raison », approuva Percy.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement, sans échanger un mot de plus.

Leur amie avait pris la tente voisine, inoccupée, dans l'espace réservée aux tentes des « Novus », les nouveaux arrivants. Après avoir passé l'Epreuve, ils devraient quitter ces tentes et être répartis selon leur niveau, leurs aptitudes guerrières et intellectuelles, qui seront jugés durant cette tâche. Chaque groupe possédait son terrain dans la Colonie, où ils avaient planté leurs tentes chaque groupe cherchait à se démarquer des autres, par leurs emblèmes, leurs hymnes. Il y avait les Bonum, les bons et valeureux, ceux qui avaient réussi à s'illustrer avec bravoure il y avait les Medium, moyens, ceux qui ne manifestaient aucune qualité particulière sans pour autant être véritablement mauvais au combat, ou dans d'autres domaines et il existait une parcelle de terre réservée aux Infirmum, les « faibles », comme on les appelait. Eux ne devaient leur survie à l'Epreuve à un simple coup de chance, si l'on en croyait les dires – ils étaient méprisés et malmenés partout au sein de la colonie, souvent enfants de dieux mineurs. Enfin, il existait une assemblée particulière, supérieure à toutes les autres, celle des élites, les meilleurs des meilleurs, les privilégiés c'est eux qui portaient le titre de Consul.

« - Ariane !, s'écria Enée, sorti de la tente pour découvrir son amie qui les attendais à l'extérieur.

- Vous avez reçu le message ? On passe l'Epreuve aujourd'hui !, s'écria-t-elle, joyeuse. »

Il était dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de paraître enthousiaste et optimiste. Percy appréciait particulièrement sa bonne humeur, qui rendait l'ambiance plus détendue et leur moral plus léger. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle était la plus jeune du trio, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de montrer des qualités très marquée, dont une bravoure sans égale et une astuce hors du commun. Il fallait également admettre qu'elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux d'ors et ses traits d'ange, mais malgré ses yeux pétillants de sentiments, il était particulièrement ardu de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait penser – en outre, c'était une petite personne très fière, qui tenait particulièrement à se différencier des autres, en accordant une grande importance à son honneur. Ariane avait grandi toute sa vie sans connaître sa mère, et même si elle se taisait sur le sujet, on pouvait sentir que, tout comme Enée, cette absence avait été très mal vécue.

« - Oh ! Evidemment…, balbutia le brun.

- J'ai hâte de leur prouver qui je suis, ils vont pas en revenir, et ils vont s'incliner, et… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Enée ? T'as pas l'air en forme ! Et toi Percy… Tu dis rien… ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

En temps normal, Percy savait qu'elle n'hésiterait nullement à taquiner son ami sur ses appréhensions, mais elle ne put que s'attendrir, s'apitoyer devant sa mine déconfite.

« - Enée ! Enfin ! Evidemment qu'on va s'en sortir ! Fais pas cette tête ! »

Sa voix était rassurante, calme. Percy renchérit :

- Bien sûr qu'on s'en sortira ! Et puis tu vas savoir qui est ton père, c'est pas rien !

- C'est vrai…, acquiesçait Enée. »

Ariane se tourna ensuite vers lui, songeuse, tout à coup.

- Et toi ? Tu… Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

La réponse était plus qu'évidente.

- Toujours pas. »

La jeune fille soupira, et tourna les yeux vers Enée, toujours en proie à une certaine panique, qui semblait néanmoins avoir diminué.

« - Hey ! Les nouveaux ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Une adolescente marchait vers eux. Ses cheveux de jais lui coulaient jusque dans les épaules, ses traits semblaient détendus, et seuls ses yeux semblaient refléter une certaine pointe de mélancolie, une tristesse saisissante. Percy se demandait quel pouvait bien être la nature de ce chagrin.

« - On m'a chargé de venir vous voir. Il s'agit de l'Epreuve, que vous devez bientôt passer. Ne vous inquiétez pas tant que ça, c'est vraiment rien de bien méchant ! Et c'est moi qui dois vous préparer. Il faut vous fournir armes, armures et tout ce qu'il faut. Pas la peine de vous entraîner, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous devrez juste me suivre et m'obéir. »

Elle parlait rapidement, comme pour se débarrasser le plus vite possible d'une mauvaise corvée. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas véritablement antipathique, au fond.

« - Au fait… Je m'appelle Rachel, lâcha-t-elle.

- Rachel ?, questionna Ariane. C'est toi qui as perdu ton copain ?

Son regard s'assombri.

- Jason a disparu depuis trois jours. »

Un silence s'installa, l'espace de quelques secondes.

« - Venez. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps Lupa attend, leur rappela-t-elle. »

Ils suivirent leur guide et passèrent ce qui leur restait de la matinée de l'autre côté du camp, là où se situaient les tentes de ravitaillement d'armes. Les fils de Vulcains ou de Mars s'escrimaient à forger toutes sortes d'épées, de poignards, de sabres, de boucliers ou de sabres – bref, tout équipement qui servait dans les combats. Enée se retrouva rapidement muni d'une lance impressionnante tandis qu'Ariane revêtit avec joie un arc magnifique. Percy, lui, n'arrivait à s'habituer, à s'accorder parfaitement, à aucune des épées qu'on lui présentait. Malgré tout, on lui assura qu'il avait gardé de magnifiques réflexes.

Cette ballade dans le camp devait plus servir à leur faire passer la matinée en leur changeant les idées qu'à les préparer véritablement, pensait-il. Rachel restait distante vis-à-vis du trio, dissimulant très mal une certaine froideur face aux nouveaux arrivants eux ne s'en soucièrent guère. Percy sentait sa gorge se serrer, tandis qu'une boule noueuse se formait au cœur de son estomac.

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée lorsque leur accompagnatrice leur héla qu'il se faisait temps. Selon ses dires, Lupa devait les attendre. Elle leur expliqua que l'Epreuve se déroulera dans l'arène – une reproduction fidèle du Colisée –, dans le secteur bordant le camp.

Lupa était une créature fascinante et les regards ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être attirés par elle, elle qui inspirait immédiatement confiance et respect – sentiments auxquels se mêlaient une pointe de crainte. Immédiatement, en sa présence, Percy se sentit rassuré. Toutes les angoisses de la matinée s'étaient envolées. C'était un poids qu'on lui retirait. Et tout, tout dans l'allure de la Louve, dans son maintien, ou dans sa façon de se tenir, traduisait une seule et même idée : la majesté.

« Enfants – elle ne les interpellait qu'ainsi – votre Epreuve va commencer. »

Alors, Percy vit ce qui l'attendait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.


	3. Chapitre II, Naumachiae  Partie 1

**Note d'auteur :**

Désolée du retard monstrueux, mais suite à quelques problèmes personnels, nous n'avons pas pu reprendre la conception et l'écriture de cette fiction. Mais nous sommes de retour avec de nouvelles idées, et nous reprenons la continuation de cette fiction. J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres en stock, et j'espère bientôt trouver une publication régulière.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews merveilleuses ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est un peu court.

Bonne lecture !

Aurora

_**II) Naumachiae**_

On leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une Epreuve importante. Qu'elle serait déterminante pour le reste de leur avenir à la Colonie. Que certains n'y avaient pas survécu. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir.

Néanmoins, Enée s'inquiétait. Rien ne lui avait paru vraiment rassurant, au camp – ni les visages antipathiques de ses condisciples, ni les mines sévères des instructeurs. Il n'y avait qu'Ariane et Percy pour le faire sourire, de temps en temps, et ainsi lui faire oublier son inquiétude eux seuls savaient lui redonner du courage, dans ce monde inconnu où il se sentait trop seul. Désormais, le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus retenir sa peur. Un demi-dieu, lui ? Ça lui avait paru tout à fait invraisemblable. Lui ? Enée n'avait rien demandé. Il aurait préféré grandir en ayant son père auprès de lui, et continuer à écrire ses poèmes.

Son père. Enée n'avait cessé d'y penser ces derniers jours, depuis son arrivée. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu connaître son identité. Aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait se battre pour savoir son nom, pour se faire une place dans le monde divin auquel il appartenait désormais. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Un dieu romain, un dieu de l'Olympe, c'était tout de même grandiose, et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Bien évidemment, sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de son père c'était une femme aimante, mais très secrète. Une femme qui l'avait affublé du nom d'un héros mythologique.

Ils étaient sortis du camp, et cheminaient en silence. Rachel les guidait, en tête le trio des _Novus _la suivait, et Lupa fermait la marche, sereine et fière comme à son habitude. Enée aimait bien Lupa. Elle avait le don d'apaiser et de réconforter, sans émettre la moindre parole. Néanmoins, la louve était quelqu'un de très strict, qui demandait beaucoup de travail et de rigueur des Sang-Mêlés formés à la Colonie c'était elle qui avait élevé Remus et Romulus, elle attendait donc beaucoup des autres demis dieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Percy s'arrêta, et Ariane écarquilla les yeux. Enée, étourdi dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'ils cherchaient à lui montrer, jusqu'à ce qu'Ariane lui fasse un signe.

Et ce fut alors qu'il vit ce qui l'attendait.

Une montagne.

Et quelle montagne !

Ensevelie sous le roc et les herbes sauvages, toute de pics et de glaciers pointus, elle se dressait, irradiant de magnificence, comme si elle voulait clamer au monde la supériorité de sa beauté.

Impressionnante. Majestueuse. Immense.

Titanesque.

Et, au-dessus, une construction gigantesque, un chef-d'œuvre d'architecture, une merveille du bâtiment comme en avaient su faire les Romains, autrefois. Enée pouvait en déduire facilement qu'il s'agissait du même style de construction qu'à l'Antiquité, principalement grâce aux arcades.

Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de voir une représentation du Colisée plus fidèle. Bien sûr, il n'était jamais allé à Rome, voir le monument en vrai – les moyens de sa mère ne permettaient pas le financement d'un voyage aussi loin – mais en bon passionné d'histoire, il en avait étudié plusieurs photographies. L'édifice qu'il avait sous les yeux lui ressemblait tout à faire, pierre pour pierre, à ceci près qu'il paraissait totalement rénové – aucune partie du bâtiment ne lui semblait tomber en ruines. En outre, c'était quelque chose d'énorme.

Au moins deux cents mètres de long, et presque autant de large, le monument avait tout pour impressionner.

On les menait donc devant un amphithéâtre. Le jeune garçon s'interrogeait. Dans un amphithéâtre, généralement, on assistait à des représentations théâtrales. C'était donc cela, l'Epreuve si dangereuse qui l'avait fait tant frémir ? Bien sûr que non.

Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques instants que l'évidence, si claire, lui vint à l'esprit. On ne faisait pas que clamer quelques vers, jouer des pièces amusantes dans l'arène du Colisée. Non, des combats s'y déroulaient également. Des luttes de gladiateurs, contre des fauves parfois, contre eux-mêmes. Il s'agissait de joutes violentes destinées à divertir le cruel public romain.

Les battements du cœur d'Enée redoublèrent de vitesse. Ses jambes menaçaient de défaillir.


	4. Chapter II, Naumachiae Partie 2

**Note d'auteur : **J'ai essayé de me replonger rapidement dans la rédaction de cette fic, voilà comme promis la partie suivante du deuxième chapitre. Maintenant qu'on a mis un peu d'ordre dans nos idées, dans la rédaction des chapitres, Nightmare et moi vous proposerons bientôt une publication quasi-régulière de nos chapitres. J'ai déjà les chapitres suivants en stock, les choses devraient donc se faire rapidement. Désolée pour le retard monstre accumulé ces derniers temps, mais nous reprenons les choses en main, donc voilà ^^

Je vous embête pas plus, merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui nous encouragent beaucoup, surtout moi, ça me force à écrire plus :P Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à nous les soumettre, et si vous croyez avoir deviné certaines choses, pareil, on adorerait connaître vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !

Aurora.

_**II) Naumachiae, **__**Partie 2**_

La bataille faisait rage. Au milieu de ces combats où la violence dépassait toutes les limites imaginables, Percy se sentait dans son élément. Il sentait une impression de déjà vu, comme s'il avait déjà combattu.

L'endroit devant lequel on les avait menés était une représentation très fidèle du Colisée – peut-être était-ce le bâtiment lui-même. Tout de suite, Percy avait compris qu'il leur faudrait se battre, se défendre pour sauver leurs vies et leurs honneurs. Au sein de la Colonie, les _Consuls_ s'amusaient beaucoup à faire peur aux _Novus, _en leur rappelant que peu d'entre eux sortaient vivants de l'Epreuve… Alors c'était cela… Un combat, dans une arène… se battre, ou tomber, et laisser son sang tacher le sol du Colisée…

Enée n'avait pas tout de suite paru comprendre l'enjeu de leur épreuve, contrairement à Ariane, aux aguets. Lupa les avait laissés aux portes de l'endroit, et Rachel les avait conduits dans une pièce aux sous-sols, où ils avaient eu tout le loisir de se préparer, d'enfiler leurs protections et de tester leurs armes, pendant une quinzaine de minutes au moins. Leur guide, avare en conseils, avait à peine daigné répondre à leurs questions, et était vite remontée dans l'arène.

Sortir de nouveau, s'exposer peut-être une dernière fois à l'air frais, cela avait été un choc pour Percy. Il sentait encore son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, pas encore remis des sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. La Colonie entière avait le regard fixé sur lui, bien installée, bien protégée dans les arènes. Ils étaient venus se divertir, eux ! Alors que lui allait se confronter à l'inconnu, il risquait peut-être la mort ! Et Enée ! Et Ariane ! Percy haïssait les mœurs de cette tribu de soldats sans cœur. Au plus profond de lui, il se sentait appartenir à un autre groupe…

Percy s'était alors rendu compte que ce n'était pas du sable, par terre, mais de l'eau. Un bassin immense avait été creusé, et rempli d'eau, comme un fleuve. En face du trio se tenait un bateau majestueux, véritable navire de guerre, bien qu'un peu plus petit ; sur sa proue figurait une sirène.

« Naumachia… », murmura-t-on près de lui. C'était Ariane, à droite de merci, qui avait murmuré ce mot à la sonorité étrange. Ces syllabes ne disaient rien à Percy, mais firent pourtant frémir Enée.

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, interrogea-t-il, empruntant comme elle une voix basse.

- Percy… ! Ils veulent nous faire… c'est une bataille navale ! »

Dans la voix de son amie perçait le désespoir, comme un appel au secours. Percy lui sourit, tentant d'ignorer la peur qui le tenaillait lui-même.

- Ariane… Ne t'inquiète pas… ! Ça ne peut pas être si abominable… ! On se battra ! On ne les laissera pas nous avoir !, répondit-il en se voulant rassurant.

- Oui – elle esquissa un sourire nerveux – oui, on se battra… »

Percy jeta un œil aux tribunes. Lupa se tenait là, fière et droit, totalement indifférente, à la manière des anciens empereurs que les gladiateurs saluaient avant de mourir. Enée avait posé le premier un pied sur le bateau, suivit de près par ses deux compagnons d'infortune. Un fils de Vulcain, là pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'Epreuve, trancha vivement la corde qui liait encore l'embarcation à la terre ferme et le bateau parti.

Une fois dans le bateau, Enée n'avait pas très bien compris le motif de l'Epreuve. Ariane avait parlé de Naumachie, or, c'était une épreuve qui consistait à combattre un bateau ennemi – ou du moins à reconstituer la scène de bataille. Dans les deux cas, il aurait fallu que les embarcations soient au nombre de deux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et c'est alors qu'il les vit. Surgissant de partout.

Une multitude d'animaux occupaient les cabines du navire. Lorsque le bateau fut lâché dans le bassin artificiel, il suffit seulement d'une poignée de secondes pour qu'ils se jettent sur lui. Tout se passa très vite. Il y avait des fauves, des serpents, des créatures indescriptibles tant elles étaient effrayantes. Percy se jeta sur l'un des trois tigres, et Ariane grimpa sur un cordage, poursuivie par un serpent.

La peur qui l'avait tenaillée précédemment, l'anxiété qui avait presque eu raison de lui, n'étaient rien comparées à la sensation qui était en train de s'emparer d'Enée. Une terreur véritable suintait de chacun des pores de sa peau.

C'était elle qui faisait luire de sueur le front du jeune homme.

C'était elle qui rendait son cœur pareil à un élastique, menaçant de lâcher.

C'était elle qui rougissait son visage et embuait ses yeux.

C'était elle, elle qui paralysait chacune de ses actions, chacun de ses gestes, jusqu'à chacune de ses pensées.

La terreur. La terreur véritable et réelle, celle avait cru connaître sans jamais rencontrer jusque-là.

Que faire ? Comment agir ? Devait-il se cacher ? Où, quand ? Que lui feraient ces choses, ces bêtes implacables ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un œil à Ariane, plus haut, qui saisit un poignard pour viser un point juste derrière Enée. Ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir un lion, un lion immense qui poussa un rugissement terrible, blessé. Un lion juste derrière lui, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte !

« - Enée ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Percy ! Percy ?, s'affola-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, rétorqua-t-il, haletant. Est-ce qu'on doit tous les tuer ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Enée, avec une grimace de dégoût, récupéra avec une vivacité vitale le poignard d'Ariane enfoncé dans la chair du lion, avant de courir vers Percy.

Les trois amis étaient désemparés. En regardant le visage de ses deux compagnons, Enée comprit qu'ils ressentaient la même chose que lui. Ce n'était pas supportable, absolument pas humain… Et il avait chaud, terriblement chaud… Le garçon avait l'impression qu'un feu immense s'allumait à l'intérieur de lui, s'embrasant à chaque instant davantage, menaçant d'exploser. Venant se marier à la peur, la nausée et l'irritation l'avaient également pris pour cible. Et bien sûr, il n'avait même pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, de comprendre d'où venait tout cela, ces sensations diverses… Non, il fallait courir, tenter d'échapper à ces immondes bestioles !

« - Enée !, hurla soudain Ariane, suspendue aux cordages du navire. Enée, tu t'allumes ! »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens des paroles d'Ariane, mais avait senti la chaleur devenir plus torride encore en lui, puis exploser. De la lumière jaillissait de ses mains, s'extirpait de sa peau, le rendait brillant, l'enveloppait d'une auréole de lumière blanche. Il tendit les mains, et les deux sphères lumineuses sur ses paumes furent projetées en direction des fauves.

Ébahit par ce qui venait de se produire, Enée n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre. Déjà un sanglier fonçait droit sur lui il le pulvérisa de nouveau, sentant ainsi ses forces se vider. Il sentait les animaux gambader autour d'eux, et les affrontements seraient inévitables. Mais comment ? D'où venait ce pouvoir de lumière ? Pourrait-il parvenir à briller de nouveau pour repousser leurs ennemis ?

Un cri se distingua de la masse des bruits animaux. Le cri d'Ariane. Enée et Percy la regardèrent, suspendue aux cordages, un serpent enroulé autour de la cheville. Elle n'osait plus bouger et fixait avec appréhension son prédateur. Les yeux de Percy brillèrent, désespérés, et les cordages auxquels elle s'était suspendue s'affaissèrent, se rompirent, et la projetèrent brutalement au sol. Enée eut l'impression que cela venait de Percy, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Tout comme lui avait pu faire apparaître de la lumière. La chute avait expulsé le serpent à l'autre bout du navire, mais elle se tenait douloureusement la cheville, sans pouvoir se levé.

« -Ariane ? Ariane qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'exclama Enée, inquiet de la voir inerte.

Elle lui répondit par un cri de douleur.

- Ils sont fous… Complètement fous… On ne peut pas continuer… Ils vont nous tuer !, articula-t-elle avec peine. Et j'ai mal… »

Ce fut alors qu'Enée l'entendit.

_Viens à moi._

C'était une voix féminine, rocailleuse, basse et sèche.

_Viens à moi._

Elle résonnait en écho dans son esprit.

_Viens à moi._

Enée se sentit s'affaiblir.

_Viens à moi…_

La voix n'en finissait plus de retentir en lui, comme une menace…

_Viens à moi…_

Il perdit connaissance.

NIARK… NIARK… NIAAARK *Aurora ricane sadiquement*

Quelle est cette voix qui résonne dans la tête d'Enée ? Percy et Ariane vont-ils réussir à s'en tirer vivant ? Et à sauver un Enée évanoui ? La mémoire reviendra-t-elle à Percy ? Quels sont les parents divins des chers amis de notre héros ?

La suite, vous la saurez… plus tard :D *deuxième ricanement sadique*

N'hésitez surtout pas à nous laisser vos impressions, ça fait super plaisir ! Normalement, vous aurez la suite au plus tard le lundi 19 décembre – le jour de mon anniversaire *O* Si vous laissez un commentaire, nous construirons un temple à votre effigie, et on vous sacrifiera des moutons. D'ici là, portez-vous bien =)


	5. Chapter III, Sombres ascendances

**Note d'auteur : Voici, un peu plus tôt que prévu, le chapitre suivant. Régalez-vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Ariane sortit de la tente de Lupa, et quelques étoiles étaient déjà en train d'éclore dans l'immensité du ciel. Le froid envahissait le camp, en même temps qu'il avait envahi le cœur de la petite fille. Les mots échangés durant l'entretien revenaient peser sur sa conscience, résonnant dans son esprit, encore et encore, à la manière d'une mélodie tragique qui refuserait qu'on l'oublie. A la lumière du feu de camp encore brûlant devant lequel elle venait de passer, on pouvait remarquer, si l'on avait de bons yeux, la pâleur inhabituelle de son visage triste, les trainées humides sur ses joues et l'éclat mélancolique de ses yeux d'azur.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter dès le début. Que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'elle était autre, différente de tous les autres demi-dieux. _Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû exister. _Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Son naturel joyeux l'avait empêchée de se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, des catastrophes qu'elle produisait, du regard doux et triste de son père. Elle aurait dû comprendre, en arrivant au Camp, _qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. _Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Non, ce n'avait été qu'à la fin de l'Epreuve qu'elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils avaient triomphé avec succès, triomphé de leurs craintes de jeunes novices, Lupa avait dû les reconnaître, leur révéler l'identité de leur parent divin. Elle avait posé sa patte sur le front de Percy, et reconnut qu'il s'agissait du fils de Neptune. Elle avait fait de même avec Enée, en lui apprenant qu'il descendait de Phoebus. Mais elle… La louve était restée muette, lorsqu'elle avait plongé son regard noir glacé dans les yeux clairs d'Ariane. La jeune blonde était restée songeuse tout l'après-midi, incapable de comprendre. Percy et elle étaient allés voir Enée, dans la tente infirmerie, qui semblait se rétablir, mais elle était restée pensive, ailleurs, éloignée d'eux comme par un voile. Toute sa joie, toute sa bonne humeur, son caractère de fer, sûr et enjoué, venait d'éclater comme une bulle fragile. Pour la première fois, elle se posait des questions, s'interrogeant sur son sort pire, elle était incapable d'y répondre. Et puis, en début de soirée, Lupa la convoqua. Et Lupa lui dit.

Oh, quelles paroles amères étaient sorties de la bouche de la louve ! Le ton aiguisé qu'elle avait emprunté s'accordait parfaitement avec sa voix de velours, sa voix indifférente. Comme si elle avait voulu lui faire encore plus mal.

Lupa le lui avait dit. _Elle était une erreur. _Un être _contre-nature_. Une chose, une chose effroyable, fruit de d'un amour qui n'aurait pas dû être !

Ariane ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait vivre, elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait en rire, elle voulait en pleurer. Elle voulait continuer d'exister, sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, rester celle qu'elle avait toujours été, mais une autre partie d'elle lui criait qu'elle devait se taire, disparaitre, s'enfoncer dans les méandres des enfers et oublier même jusqu'à sa propre existence ! Au plus profond de sa chair, et même dans le sang qui coulait en elle, elle le sentait, elle le sentait !

Elle était _une erreur._

**Note de fin : J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite dans un délais de dix jours. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis ! Si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, ce qui va pas, vos soupçons… A votre avis, qui pourrait être la mère d'Ariane ? :D**


	6. Chapter IV, Au lendemain

**Note d'auteur : Merciiii pour vos adorables reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir =) Merci notamment à loumarcise et Mai96 =)**

**Et merci principalement à Tanguy et phenixmiyavi, mes merveilleux bêtareaders !**

**En ce qui concerne vos soupçons quant à la mère d'Ariane, je vais rien révéler sinon ça serait pas drôle, mais vous chauffez ^^''**

**Désormais ma fréquence de publication sera régulière, j'essayerais de poster tous les vendredis – quoi que avec les fêtes je sais pas si le chapitre V) sera là pile la semaine prochaine, ça risque de tarder un peu.**

**Je suis désolée, c'est un peu court, je ferais mieux pour le prochain chapitre j'espère. Néanmoins je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci de continuer à nous suivre. **

**Aurora.**

**OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo **

Au lendemain de l'Epreuve, Ariane s'éveilla dans la tente des « _Medium_ » avec un mal de crâne infernal. Elle resta quelques instants immobiles, les yeux fermés, avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne viennent l'assaillir avec force. Ses paupières se soulevèrent vivement et ses traits se figèrent dans une expression de profond dégoût. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, et, très lentement, se reprit. La jeune fille s'étira et écarta puis détailla l'endroit, la tente, de son beau regard amer.

Les demi-dieux étaient répartis dans les tentes en fonction des aptitudes qu'ils avaient montrées pendant l'Epreuve. Au fur et à mesure de leur vie de demi-dieu, ils accomplissaient des quêtes qui pouvaient les rétrograder ou au contraire les hisser dans la hiérarchie du camp.

Les meilleurs étaient sans conteste les « _Bonum_ ». Généralement, il fallait avoir accompli nombre de quêtes avant de pouvoir les rejoindre, mais Percy était une exception. Directement après l'Epreuve, il avait été réparti dans le groupe des meilleur, ce qui avait intrigué la plupart des demi-dieux. Ariane songea un moment à Percy, séparé d'elle désormais. Il ne l'oubliera pas, bien sûr. Il ne pourra pas la laisser tomber en pareilles circonstances…

Elle, elle faisait partie des « _Medium_ », comme la plupart des adolescents du camp. La jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment la tente était spacieuse, et ses colocataires étaient sûrement sympathiques. Bien sûr, ils ne vivaient pas dans le même luxe que les « _Bonum »_, mais elle n'avait pas à rechigner.

Ariane se sentait prisonnière, cependant. Enfermée dans cette stupide hiérarchie du camp, enfermée dans le secret que lui avait révélé Lupa.

Elle se leva, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller les autres « _Medium_ ». Il était temps de rejoindre Percy.

Ce matin-là, Percy avait quitté la tente des « _Bonum_ » pour rejoindre Ariane. Lui-même avait été surpris, après l'Epreuve, de se retrouver réparti dans le groupe des meilleurs, alors que la jeune fille rejoignait la tente des « _Medium_ », mais il n'avait rien dit. Lupa lui avait révélé qu'il était le fils de Neptune, l'un des Trois Grands, dieu de l'océan, ce qui expliquait sans doute beaucoup. D'après elle, Enée serait le fils d'Apollon, néanmoins elle n'avait rien prononcé à propos de la mère d'Ariane. Cette attitude avait profondément intrigué Percy, qui comprenait que son amie soit frustrée et déçue.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son amie, ils étaient restés silencieux un moment, peu désireux de parler des événements de la veille. Elle ne parut pas lui cacher quelque chose, mais plutôt se renfermer totalement, ne répondant à ses questions que par monosyllabes. Ce comportement n'était pas propre à Ariane, même s'il n'avait le souvenir que de quelques jours en sa présence, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Il en était certain…

Au terme d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé la veille de rejoindre Enée dans la tente d'Infirmerie. Lors de l'Epreuve, Enée s'était évanouis et Ariane et Percy avaient dû batailler pour se maintenir en vie, et pour protéger le corps inconscient de leur ami, incapable de se défendre seul. L'habileté de Percy le surprit lui-même, autant qu'elle étonna Ariane. Il sut exactement que faire, comme s'il s'était déjà retrouvé confronté à ce genre de situation. Comme s'il avait déjà combattu des dangers pires, dans une vie antérieure…

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusque la tente où reposait Enée. D'après Lupa, des soins allaient lui être prodigué pour qu'il soit rétabli au lendemain de l'Epreuve, et Ariane et Percy avaient hâte de retrouver leur ami.

_Viens à moi…_

_Enée, viens !_

_Viens à moi…_

« - Enée ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi…

- Percy, tu vois bien qu'il est encore endormi, il ne t'entend pas…

- Ariane, je suis certain de l'avoir vu bouger… Et Lupa à dit qu'il devrait être rétabli ce matin…

- Lupa ? Depuis quand accordes-tu foi aux propos de Lupa ? Elle… Il a bougé ! Enée, tu m'entends ? »

_Ils crient, ils braillent des mots sans suite, des mots dénudés de sens… Quel intérêt aurais-tu à les suivre, Enée ? Quel intérêt aurais-tu à rester avec eux ? _

Ce sont mes amis.

_Et que t'apporteront-ils ? Qu'ont-ils à t'offrir ? Rien, rien d'autre que la douleur, des perspectives de souffrances futures… Regardent dans quoi ils t'ont entraîné… L'Epreuve… L'Epreuve a failli te tuer, Enée. Ils ont failli te tuer, tous, avec leur imprudence et leur bêtise…_

Laissez-moi.

_Viens à moi, Enée… Viens à moi, coopère, accepte de me suivre. Je te fais la promesse d'une vie meilleure, de grands pouvoirs. Obéis-moi, seulement._

Laissez-moi !

Enée avait poussé un grand cri avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui avait surpris Percy et Ariane. Haletant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il parut stupéfait de se retrouver face à ses amis. Il était perdu.

« - Percy ? Ariane ? Et… Et l'Epreuve ? Le bateau ?, questionna-t-il vivement.

- Hier, pendant l'Epreuve, tu t'es évanoui. Nous avons dû continuer seuls le combat. A la fin, Lupa nous a… nous a reconnus, expliqua lentement Percy.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, le coupa Ariane, presque inquiète. »

Enée demeura un moment pensif, puis laissa échapper un soupir. Il hésitait à se confier, même s'il s'agissait d'amis en qui il avait confiance.

« - C'était une voix. Elle résonnait dans ma tête… avec beaucoup de force. Je ne sais pas d'où elle venait, mais tout s'est mis à tourner, partout… Je suppose que c'est ainsi que j'ai perdu connaissance, je n'ai plus souvenir de rien ensuite… – il s'arrêta un instant, puis ses prunelles brillèrent. Qui est mon père ?

- Apollon, le dieu du soleil. Phébus, pour les Romains, répondit Percy.

- Ah…

- Ca explique la manière dont tu t'es… allumé pendant l'Epreuve, renchérit Ariane.

- Oui… Oui sans doutes. Et vous ? Vous êtes les enfants de qui ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« - Je suis le fils de Poséidon… Neptune. Et Ariane…

- Lupa n'a pas jugé bon de m'en informer après l'Epreuve, trancha froidement la jeune fille.

Enée parut interloqué.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Ses yeux glacés fixèrent les deux garçons un instant, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

« - Selon nos aptitudes pendant la bataille, on nous répartit dans des groupes différents. Je suis dans celui des « Bonum », et Ariane, les « Medium ». Pour toi, on ne sait pas encore. Certains disent qu'il faudra peut-être te la faire repasser, pour savoir. D'autres veulent te trouver une place chez les « Infirmum », les moins bons… Ils sont loin d'être chaleureux, ici., reprit le fils de Neptune après une minute.

- Quoi ? Repasser l'Epreuve seul ? Mais je pourrais jamais, Percy… !

Son ton était implorant.

- Mais je ne crois pas que ça se réalisera… Lupa a dit qu'elle voudrait bientôt nous voir, qu'on a une mission à accomplir. »

Ariane retourna son visage vers eux. Des perles glissaient sur ses joues, elle n'avait jamais paru aussi jeune et malheureuse.

« - Taisez-vous ! Ce ne sont que des bêtises ! On nous ment, je ne leur fait pas confiance !, cria-t-elle. »

Percy et Enée la dévisagèrent un moment sans comprendre, éberlués. Elle haletait, comme essoufflée, et essuya une larme. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille qu'Enée identifia comme Rachel fit irruption dans la tente.

« - Encore toi !, l'accueillit férocement Ariane, mécontente qu'on les interrompe.

Rachel, surprise, l'ignora royalement.

- Vous êtes de nouveau convoqués, Novus. Lupa veut vous voir, tous les trois, de nouveau. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il s'agirait d'une quête. »

**OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo **

**Note de fin : Quelle est cette fameuse mission que Lupa veut confier à nos jeunes novices ? Pourquoi Ariane se comporte-t-elle de cette manière ? Quel secret cache-t-elle ? Et quelle est cette mystérieuse voie qui cherche à posséder Enée ?**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, c'est ce qui nous motive vraiment pour continuer. Eh oui, les reviews, c'est une drogue pour les auteurs 8) Et si vous avez des questions ou autres, j'y répondrais :)**

**J'espère vous retrouver le vendredi suivant, sinon ce sera un peu plus tard. D'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 =)**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ) **

***Harceler mes lecteurs ? Moi ? Naaaan !***


End file.
